Sports
by Tall Tails - Feline Jaye
Summary: When sport becomes compulsory at Whammys, Near has to join. The result is a clash between first and second... NOT YAOI! ... for once
1. Chapter 1

Another Death Note story. This one is finished (unliek all of my other stories), but I'll only be uploading about once every week. Or once a fortnight.

Reviews will encourage me!

And now the story.

* * *

Near stood at one end of the empty gymnasium, looking around at the mats, bars, rings and ropes. He raised his arms above his head, palms flat, his baggy shirt sleeves bunching at his shoulders. He placed one foot forward, then gracefully fell onto his hands, holding the perfect handstand there for a moment. He then dropped backwards and bounced up again to tumble twice in the air before landing on his feet. Near crouched for a moment, regaining his balance, before standing.

It hadn't taken him long to get that good. Near had seen a gymnastics competition on the television one day and, interested, had found out all he could about it. He eventually asked Roger for a tape of the competition and had watched and studied it over and over again.

As far as physical activities went, Near wasn't much good at anything. He was too shy for a team sport, not strong enough for competitive swimming and too precise for club games (such as golf or croquet). But gymnastics. Gymnastics was something else. When he flipped, he felt like he was flying, when he cartwheeled, he felt like he could flatten anything in his path. It was beautiful. But no one knew of his passion.

That is, until he heard the clapping.

It echoed around the empty hall and Near quickly turned startled.

"Oh, I apologise if I scared you. I merely wished to show my apparition for such a fine gymnast."

A teacher, Mr. Hunt, stood just inside the gym door. Near waited, expressionless, to see if he would continue, but inside he felt very pleased.

"I wonder…" the teacher trailed off for a moment, thinking. "Have you applied for an extra curricular sport yet?"

Near shook his head. You were allowed to sign up for a sport, but it hadn't been compulsory.

"Well I think you, and gymnastics itself, would really benefit from you signing up. Besides, if one is good at gymnastics they tend not to be so good at other sports."

"I wasn't going to sign up for a sport." Near replied quietly.

Mr. Hunt got the impression that what Near meant was he hadn't been going to, and **wouldn't**.

"Well, I suggest it's gymnastics you sign up for, because sport is becoming compulsory by the end of this week."

Near just stared back and the teacher shrugged and left. But what the teacher didn't realise, was that Near was thinking. If sport was to become compulsory, then gymnastics **would** be his best bet. But what if they laughed at him? What if he was no good? For once in his life at Whammy's House, Near was actually nervous.

In a fortnight, it was common knowledge that Near was number one in something else; Gymnastics.

* * *

I've had this story for ages, and only now do I decide to upload it. :D

PS: Hello Vanilla Vanish!


	2. Chapter 2

And more story!

I know the chapters are short, and I would apoligies, except I really like this story so...

Anyway, enjoy.

* * *

Mello stood in front of the goal, all the players crowded into his end of the field. This was the penalty shot at goals that would win the game, so better to take it than Mello, the football team's star player?

He lined up the shot, his straight blonde hair swinging at the sides of his head. A boy had once joked that he should tie up his hair for games. That boy now recoiled in fear whenever he saw Mello.

He quick-stepped up to the ball, starting off slow but building up pace before he swung his leg hard into the black and white ball. The ball arched across the air, curled out of the goalies reach and smacked into the net. Mello stood in silent admiration, wallowing in the fact that, out here, he was number one. Then the stands started up.

The crowd roared their cheers, roared for their team, roared for their hero; roared for Mello. And Mello took his place as star player and captain of the team.

Back at Whammy's House, a boy with dark red hair fought the crowd to get to him.

"Mello! Mello, Congratulations!"

"Hey Matt!"

"You get the winning goal again?"

"Matt, just between you and me, if someone else gets a goal, it's because I let them."

Matt gave a smile, before announcing his news.

"Guess what I heard today? In the stands?"

"What?"

"You know how we all **have** to do sport now?"

Mello nodded.

"Well, did you wonder what Near was doing?"

Mello scowled at Near's name. Mello was top of Whammy's House, seconded only by Near. Oh how he hated that boy, beating him in everything, even by mere fractions. But, Mello perked up as the sentences registered in his mind. If their was one thing Near **couldn't** do, it was sports.

"What sport is he doing?"

"Gymnastics. And, well, apparently he's really good."

"… What? How good?"

"Olympics good."

If it had been anyone else, Mello would've whistled in appreciation. But because it was Near, he scowled again.

"Hn. I bet it's just false rumours."

* * *

And thank you to my reviewers!

Another chapter will go up in about a week.

Read & review please.


	3. Chapter 3

So, so sorry! I got bogged down with work and stuff that I barely manaed to do.

But here;s the next chapter (even if it is late).

* * *

Near sat in his room, gently stretching each limb. He was going to a big gymnastics competition tomorrow. Near had never thought he'd be excited by something like this before. After the accident, Near never thought he'd be this excited again.

Mello pushed through the crowd mobbing in front of the notice board. They were all looking at the same thing; the results for the big test. Mello thought he'd gone exceptionally well this time, well enough that Roger just might send it to L. As he got closer to the notice board, people started to shy away from him, a warning sign in itself. He reached the notice board and saw his name, right at the top. Under only one other name.

Mello's voice could be heard all down the hall, yelling only one name, but filled with so much hatred people cringed and one very young girl started crying.

"**NEAR!!!**"

As Near was doing an upward stretch (stretching his arms above his head) when his bedroom door slammed open, revealing a furious Mello like a demon leaving the gates of hell.

Mello stood in the doorway for a moment, fuming pants through clenched, bared teeth. His fists hung rigid at his sides. He strode forward into the room and, somewhere in the back of his mind, laughed at the weird pose Near seemed to be frozen in. He pegged the pen he happened to be holding as hard as he could at Near.

The metal pen hitting his chin, then his collar bone barely registered in Near's mind. He merely asked without emotion;

"Mello appears to be angry with me. May I ask why?"

The question just made Mello angrier. He would bet his top dollar that Near had already seen the results, Near **must** know that he, yet again, had beat Mello. Yet he had the nerve to ask **why**?

Near was rather sure he knew why. He had seen the results for the big test already. He knew that there was only one thing Mello hated more than loosing; and that was loosing to Near.

Mello looked at Near and as one last thought processed, he finally snapped.

"Put those stupid arms **down**!"

But Near never got the chance to lower them, because Mello got to him (and his arms) first. Near felt Mello grab his wrists and yank them backwards. Near let out a gasp as his face contorted with pain.

Mello kept his firm grip and yanked the little boys wrists back again, getting another gasp of pain in return. Still holding Near's wrists, Mello slammed him onto his stomach, knocking the wind out of him.

As Near gasped in air to try to fill his lungs, he felt the weight on Mello kneeling on his back, taking obvious pain to dig his knee into his spine. He also felt Mello change his grip on his wrists; this time holding one wrist in one hand and the other wrist in his other hand.

Mello knew exactly what he was going to do. These stupid arms were the ones that wrote the answers that beat his; these **stupid** arms were the ones that mocked him as he stood obviously fuming in front of his rival.

Mello quickly and sharply pulled Near's wrists back towards him and Near gave a god almighty yell of shock and pain.

Mello quickly got off, dropped Near's arms. The pure yell of pain had shaken Mello out of his anger fuelled attack. He looked in panic at the damage.

"Oh shit." Uttered Mello, before fleeing the room.

The next day, Near was too injured to take part in the big gymnastics competition. Even those that visited his room in the in-school hospital couldn't get word or reaction out of him.

* * *

Oh noes... what has Mello done!

Ha ha, I know perfectly well...

Thank you to all my reviewers! I hope you enjoy. (Reviews are always appriciated).

Hey Vanilla Vanish!


	4. Chapter 4

Real Life is hectic, I havn't been on ffnet for AGES...

Here is your awaited chapter.

* * *

Near sat in his own bedroom. It was ten o'clock and time for lights out. Because of his injury, Near was rather exempt from the usual rules.

Some of the teachers didn't call it his injury, they called it his 'accident'. As if he were two years old again and he'd wet his pants. As if he'd tripped. As if Mello had just 'accidentally' pulled his arms back so far that they'd been dislocated. Mr. Hunt didn't call it an 'accident' nor an injury. He called it a tragedy, a sabotage on his best gymnast. Sometimes this made Near smile, sometimes this made him even more depressed.

Gymnastics was the only class he voluntarily attended, even if all he could do was sit on the sidelines and watch imperfect handstands, clumsy cartwheels and occasionally (very occasionally) the next award winning gymnast.

In his room, he sat with his blank eyes on the television screen. The screen that was in his room so he could still watch gymnastics, if he so wanted. One of his own videos, with him flipping and flitting and flying about the mats, played on the screen while the rest of the room was donned in black.

Mello walked back to his room as quietly as he could. He had accidentally stayed in Matt's room over the 'light's out' time. As he passed Nears room, pale flickering lights caught his eye and (curiosity getting the better of his rationality) he sneaked a tiny little look into Nears room.

Near saw the sliver of pale light slice into his room out of the corner of his eye. Someone must be at his door. But when no one announced their presence, Near realised they must be watching him. No, watching the television.

The flickering video playing on the television caught Mello's eye and he couldn't help but watch. It was gymnastics, not surprising considering it was in Near's room. Someone was on a balancing beam and it took Mello a moment to realise who it was. The pale, lithe little figure on the screen – it was Near.

Near allowed the question to distract him from wallowing in his video, the wallowing was unhealthy anyway. Who would stand at the door like that? Who was out of bed at this time? A ghost of a memory came to Near, he remembered hearing Matt and Mello walking towards where Near knew Matt's room was. But he hadn't heard Mello go back to his room. That's who it must be – it was Mello.

Mello saw Near shift slightly, his hand now out of sight. The younger boy's voice quietly sung out to him,

"I know you are there, Mello."

In response, Mello walked a few steps into the room. He replied in a sarcastic tone.

"Is this what you do all day, sit and reminisce? Sit and cry?"

A smirk took Mello's features.

Near was silent, merely tightening his grip on the heavy metal pole he'd retrieved.

"I love gymnastics," he said quietly "I love the feeling it gave me. But it is almost impossible to do gymnastics when one can't use their arms."

Mello was surprised at how much venom was in the last few words, but still had a retort quick on his tongue. Mello walked further into the room, mentally creating a bit more dominance and instinctively closed the door behind him.

"Oh cry me a river, Nancy boy." Said Mello, not an ounce of pity in his tone.

"I have stopped crying about it." Replied Near. "Now I have decided to act."

Mello turned in time to see Near lunging at him, but not in time to do much about it. The metal pole in Near's hands seemed to lead the lunge.

Near collided with Mello, knocking him off his feet, but that wasn't what Near wanted. And Near knew exactly what he wanted.

Near smashed the pole into Mello's legs and Mello gave a bark-like shout of pain.

Near backed off and watched as Mello surveyed his legs and looked back up at Near.

"You- You little cunt!"

This time Mello lunged at Near, forcing them both to fall half onto the bed behind Near. Mello threw punch after punch at Near, shouting all the while.

"We have GRAND FINALS tomorrow! I can't run or kick without my damn legs!"

Near kicked Mello again and again and yelled back,

"Tough luck! **I** had grand finals the next day and **I** couldn't do gymnastics without **my** arms!"

The pole was on the floor, Near's weak grip loosing hold of it once Mello had lunged at him. Mello fought with his arms, as his legs were injured. Near fought with his legs, as his arms were injured.

Punch, kick, punch, kick. On and on and on. Until Mello decided to change tactics slightly.

Mello quickly placed his hands on Nears throat, his thumbs facing him and on hand over the other.

Near tried to pry the Mello off his throat with his own hands, but they were so weak… Near could barely breath and wouldn't much longer if Mello kept pressing.

* * *

*gasp*! Oh no! Will He die? Will Mello kill him? Will I get a chance to upload in the near future? Ha ha~

*waves at Vanilla Vanish*


	5. Chapter 5

Roger charged into the room, looking like he meant business. He took in the scene and quickly moved to break it up. He firmly pulled Mello off of Near and left him on the opposite side of the room, leaning on a wall. Near was left lying on the bed, trying to catch is breath and tentively touching his heavily bruised throat.

"Right. You are both to come to my office. Mello, walk in front, Near you may follow behind." Roger continued in a kinder voice. "Are you okay to walk Near?"

Near nodded and got up off the bed, trying to think how he was going to explain this. Most of the slightly insane depression had worn off by now and his rationality was reminding how stupid getting into a fight (especially with Mello) was.

"Hey! What about me? **I'm** not okay to walk. Which tends to be the case when ones legs are almost broken."

Roger sighed.

"Lean on me until we get to the office."

Mello and Roger walked out of the room and reluctantly let himself be taken to Rogers office, using as much as his brain as he could to come up with a fantastic excuse as to why he was caught with his hands around Near's throat.

The two boys sat in front of Roger's desk while Roger himself sat behind. He surveyed them both before asking;

"Care to explain yourselves?"

Neither boy spoke for a moment, before Near decided to get his word in first.

"Mello was teasing me about gymnastics, then he grabbed me and started punching me and then he was choking me."

"I was not! You started blabbing on about gymnastics and then **you** jumped at me and hit my legs with that stupid metal pole!"

"I was mentally disturbed."

"You were a dick!"

"Mello! Language! Near, could you explain your version of events. Mello, you may explain afterwards."

Near sighed a resigned himself to telling the **whole** story. Mello knew that he had to be as honest as Near, so he told his whole story as well. After both recounts, there was an echoing silence.

"You will both be serving a month's detention. You are not to come within 10 meters of each other unless you both share a class. When sharing a class you are to sit as far away from each other as possible. Mello, you are not allowed chocolate for the month that you serve your detention. Near, you are not allowed the television anymore and your toys will be confiscated for the month you serve your detention. Any mucking up during your detentions will result in added time."

Roger sighed. His two best students – attempting to take away from each other what was most precious to them. It was horrible to take in. It was even more horrible to punish them.

"I will also be informing L."

This elicited a response from each boy, but both responses meant the same thing.

"What?"

"No! Come on Roger, you can't do that!"

They were horrified at their idol finding out.

"I can and will. The mindless detentions might not sink in. Perhaps the confiscations might not sink in. But I know for a fact that informing L will make you apply your genius brains to this sort of situation, should it arise again which I certainly hope it would **not**."

For the next month, Near slowly regained his 'normal' attitude. Though most could tell he was more depressed than he used to be.

No one crossed Mello for the next month. Not without a death wish. Mello had a lot of reasons to be pissy, and everyone knew it.

* * *

Heh heh, I am sorry everyone! I have been on holidays so I havn't uploaded for a long time.

But to make it up to all of you, [EDIT] I **was** giving you two chapters. Then I realised I can't because the next chapter is the last. So... I have nothing but apolgies to offer.

So yeah...

*waves at Darth Vanilla Vanish*


	6. Chapter 6

I have recently been informed that I am rather late for my promised update deadline. I am a completely horrible memory and that is my ONLY excuse. But um, here is your chapter?

And the final chapter at that. Oh wow. I can finally label something that isn't a one-shot as finished. It boggles the mind...

And a shout out to ALL my reviewers - mellys-girl especially for being the only fifth chapter reviewer. Thank you all.

* * *

When the time came around to sign up for a sport again, the rules had changed and it wasn't compulsory. As a result of this, Near didn't sign up for gymnastics again, even though he could probably do it now.

It wasn't a coincidence that Mello didn't sign up for football again. When asked why, he would reply that it was boring or that he was over it. But really, it was because Near didn't sign up for gymnastics.

Near didn't want to do gymnastics again. He had tried once, in his bedroom. He had done a perfect handstand and was standing there, the blood rushing down to his head. But when he went to flip down onto his feet, two memories consecutively flashed behind his eyes and he slipped and fell. The memory of the raw pain when Mello had yanked his arms back was first, then the sound on the metal pole colliding with Mello's legs.

Mello had made a decision. He wasn't going to play football again until Near started doing gymnastics again. He was going to hold out on all sports for as long as he could and for as long as Near didn't do gymnastics, but football (his favourite sport) was the only one he could guarantee. He didn't even let himself play any of Matt's football games, nor use the foosball table Whammy's House had acquired. But just because he had made the decision, didn't mean he had to like it.

Mello walked into the common room, looking for Matt. He looked in the door and at first assumed it was empty, but when he turned away a figure caught his eye. Near. He decided maybe now was the best time to pick a bone with his rival.

"Near."

The other boy didn't even look up from his tower of blocks.

"Good afternoon Mello."

There was silence for a moment.

"Why don't you do gymnastics anymore?"

More silence and for a moment Mello thought Near might not actually answer him.

"I do not wish to."

"Why not? You were great at it, number one as always, everyone knows it."

"Why are you so instant that I should do it again, Mello?"

"Just do gymnastics again so I can get back-" Mello cut himself off. Oops, said a bit too much.

"You do not have to deprive yourself of football because of me, Mello."

"I know that, stupid. It's just…"

Mello couldn't think of how to say it. Hell, he didn't even know the gist of what he wanted to say.

"It's just…"

Near tried to figure out what Mello wanted to say. Guilt? Not really. Empathy? Not for him. Then what? A thought clicked and Near scolded himself for not realising the obvious.

"You feel you need to punish yourself?"

Mello shot a scowl at him before looking away angrily – and nodding. Mello looked back to see Near's lifeless eyes blinking, as if trying to blink life into them.

"That is why I will not let myself sign up for gymnastics."

Mello's face turn sharp and quick to face Near's own, shock lining the blondes face. Then annoyance took hold of the features.

"Great, so this is just one big circle. You keep yourself punished and I keep punishing myself. Just great."

"Perhaps-" Near stopped. Mello was surely going to laugh at his suggestion.

"What?" Mello snapped.

"Perhaps we can stop punishing ourselves, and in turn each other, if we… say… sorry."

Mello didn't miss the hesitant tone in Near's voice but dwelt more on what was actually said. Say sorry? To **Near** of all people? No way! He could not, he would not, he-

"Sorry. I'm sorry, Near, for not thinking through and ruining your chance at the gymnastics championships."

Just did.

Near looked up in surprise. Mello actually, apologised? For real? Surely it was the same fake apology he gives every time, surely… but everything told Near it was genuine, from the tone right down to the way Mello had squirmed ever so slightly while he spoke.

"I am sorry Mello. I am sorry for letting my rational mind be clouded by depression and ruining your football grand final."

Mello and Near stared at each other, the first to speak would be the one who ruined this memory that both boys were desperately trying to etch-a-sketch into their mind.

So neither boy spoke. Mello turned and left the room, continuing to search for Matt and Near placed yet another block on top of his tower of blocks.

Even though both boys were satisfied with the apology they had received, neither signed up for their beloved sport again. Both followed the competitions on television, sometimes on radio and later on podcasts. But they weren't playing to punish themselves anymore, they weren't playing because they didn't need to. Even though both boys were asked, neither boy could ever explain it, the only two people who ever came closest to understanding were Mr. Hunt and Matt. Though, ironically enough, it was Mr. Hunt who almost understood Mello, and Matt who almost understood Near.

Mello went back to considering Near his rival. Near went back to his own emotionless state.

But sometimes, on cold dark nights, they would remember.

Near would remember flying through the air on his hands and toes. Flipping over and over again.

Mello would remember going shoulder to shoulder with the oppositions defence. The bruises.

And they both could remember one word and smile.

_Sorry._


End file.
